Blade Runner 2: El filo de Humano
Blade Runner 2 es una película de ciencia ficción estadounidense, dirigida por Peter Jackson, que será estrenada en 2009 y basada en la novela de Philip K. Dick ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? (Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? (1968)). Se ha convertido en un clásico de la ciencia ficción y precursora del género cyberpunk. Obtuvo dos nominaciones a los Oscar. La película transcurre en una versión distópica de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, EE.UU., durante el mes de noviembre de 2029. El guión, escrito por Hampton Fancher y David Peoples, se inspira libremente en la novela ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? de Philip K. Dick. El reparto se compone de John Crewer, Billy Portada, Harrison Ford y Elisabeth Shannon y Kevin Bacon; el diseñador principal fue Syd Mead y la música original fue compuesta por Vangelis. La película describe un futuro en el que seres fabricados a través de la ingeniería genética, a los que se denomina replicantes, son empleados en trabajos peligrosos y como esclavos en las "colonias exteriores" de la Tierra. Estos replicantes, fabricados por Tyrell Corporation para ser "más humanos que los humanos" -especialmente los modelos Nexus-6- se asemejan físicamente a los humanos (aunque tienen una mayor agilidad y fuerza física) pero carecen de la misma respuesta emocional y de empatía. Los replicantes fueron declarados ilegales en el planeta Tierra tras un sangriento motín. Un cuerpo especial de la policía — los blade runners — se encarga de rastrear y matar a los replicantes fugitivos que se encuentran en la Tierra. Con un grupo de replicantes particularmente brutal y hábil suelto en Los Ángeles, un dubitativo Deckard es invocado desde su semirretiro para que use algo de "la vieja magia blade runner". En principio, Blade Runner recibió críticas contradictorias de parte de la prensa especializada. Unos se mostraron confundidos y decepcionados de que no tuviese el ritmo narrativo que se esperaba de una película de acción, mientras otros apreciaban su complejidad temática. La película no obtuvo buenos resultados de taquilla en los cines norteamericanos, pero logró un gran éxito en el resto del mundo. La película se convirtió en la favorita de los cinéfilos y el mundo académico y ganó rápidamente el título de película de culto. Fue tal su éxito como cinta de alquiler en los videoclubes, éxito debido parcialmente a que la película se enriquecía al verla más de una vez, que se la eligió como una de las primeras películas en ser lanzadas en formato DVD. Blade Runner ha sido ampliamente aclamada como un clásico moderno por la ambientación lograda con sus efectos especiales y por adelantarse en plantear temas y preocupaciones fundamentales para el siglo XXI. Se la ha elogiado como una de las películas más influyentes de todos los tiempos, debido a su ambientación detallada y original, que sirve como un hito visual postmoderno con su descripción realista de un futuro en decadencia. Blade Runner también permitió poner a Philip K. Dick en la mira de Hollywood y desde entonces muchas películas se han inspirado en su obra literaria. Producción Philip K. Dick falleció antes del estreno de la película, pero pudo ver una cinta de prueba de cuarenta minutos. El guión, escrito por Hampton Fancher, atrajo al productor Michael Deeley (quien aseguró financiación para el proyecto con varias fuentes, que más tarde resultaron problemáticas cuando una de ellas retrasó el lanzamiento de la edición especial de la película) y éste, a su vez, convenció al director Ridley Scott de crear su primera película en los EE.UU.; Scott estaba disconforme con el guión y solicitó a David Webb Peoples reescribirlo. El título de la película viene de la novela The Bladerunner, de Alan E. Nourse, cuyo protagonista contrabandea instrumentos quirúrgicos en el mercado negro y de Bladerunner, A Movie (en algunas ediciones Blade Runner), un tratado de cine escrito por William S. Burroughs; pero más allá del título, ninguna de las obras antes mencionadas resulta relevante para la película. Fancher encontró casualmente una copia de Bladerunner, A Movie mientras Scott estaba buscando un título comercial para su película; a Scott le agradó el título, y obtuvo los derechos sobre él, pero no sobre la novela. Blade Runner debe mucho a Metrópolis de Fritz Lang.Bukatman, Scott. (1997) Blade Runner: BFI Modern Classics. ISBN 0-85170-623-1 Scott da crédito al cuadro Nighthawks, de Edward Hopper, y a la historieta breve The Long Tomorrow, escrita por Dan O'Bannon y dibujada por Moebius (alias de Jean Giraud), como fuentes estilísticas para la ambientación. Scott contrató a Syd Mead como artista conceptual, y ambos recibieron gran influencia de la revista francesa de ciencia ficción Métal Hurlant (Heavy Metal), en la que Moebius contribuía.Sammon, Paul. (1996) Future Noir: the Making of Blade Runner. ISBN 0-06-105314-7 Moebius recibió la oferta de trabajar en la preproducción de Blade Runner, a la cual declinó para poder trabajar con René Laloux en la película animada Les Maîtres du temps - decisión de la que Moebius más tarde se arrepentiría.Giraud, Jean. (1988) The Long Tomorrow & Other SF Stories. ISBN 0-87135-281-8 Lawrence G. Paull (diseñador de producción) y David Snyder (director de arte) hicieron realidad los bocetos de Scott y Mead. Jim Burns trabajó brevemente en el diseño de los vehículos spinner; Douglas Trumbull y Richard Yuricich supervisaron los efectos especiales de la película. Antes de que se iniciara la filmación de la película, Paul M. Sammon recibió el encargo de la revista Cinefantastique de escribir un artículo acerca de Blade Runner. Sus detalladas observación e investigación sirvieron para publicar, más tarde, el libro Future Noir: The Making of Blade Runner, conocido también como La Biblia de Blade Runner por los fanáticos de la película. El libro no sólo describe la evolución de Blade Runner, sino también las políticas y dificultades en el plató; particularmente respecto a las expectativas de Scott con su equipo de los EE.UU. (considerando que Scott es británico). Junto con lo anterior, su estilo como director de actores creó fricciones con el reparto, y contribuyó al posterior mutismo de Harrison Ford sobre la película. Sinopsis En la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en noviembre de 2019, Rick Deckard (Harrison Ford) es llamado de su retiro cuando un Blade Runner excesivamente confiado —Holden (Morgan Paul)— recibe un tiro mientras llevaba a cabo la prueba Voight-Kampff a Leon (Brion James), un replicante fugitivo. Deckard, dubitativo, se encuentra con Bryant (M. Emmet Walsh), su antiguo jefe, quien le informa que la reciente fuga de replicantes Nexus-6 es la peor hasta el momento. Bryant informa a Deckard acerca de los replicantes: Roy Batty (Rutger Hauer) es un comando, Leon es soldado y obrero, Zhora (Joanna Cassidy) es una trabajadora sexual entrenada como asesina y Pris (Daryl Hannah) un 'modelo básico de placer'. Bryant también le explica que el modelo Nexus-6 tiene una vida limitada a cuatro años como salvaguarda contra su desarrollo emocional inestable. Deckard es acompañado por Gaff (Edward James Olmos) a la Tyrell Corporation para comprobar que la prueba Voight-Kampff funciona con los modelos Nexus-6. Ahí, Deckard descubre que Rachael (Sean Young), la joven secretaria de Tyrell (Joe Turkel) es una replicante experimental, con recuerdos implantados que le permiten contar con una base emocional. Deckard y Gaff allanan el apartamento de Leon mientras él y Roy obligan a Chew (James Hong), un diseñador genético de ojos, a que les envíe con J.F. Sebastian (William Sanderson), pues él les puede permitir llegar a Tyrell. Más tarde, Rachael visita a Deckard en su apartamento para probarle que ella es humana, pero huye llorando al enterarse que sus recuerdos son artificiales. Pris conoce a Sebastian y se aprovecha de su bondad para lograr entrar en su apartamento. Las pistas encontradas en el apartamento de Leon llevan a Deckard al bar de Taffy Lewis (Hy Pyke), lugar en que la tatuada Zhora realiza su espectáculo con una serpiente. Zhora intenta desesperadamente huir de Deckard por las calles atestadas de gente, pero Deckard logra alcanzarla y la "retira". Tras el tiroteo, Gaff y Bryant aparecen e informan a Deckard que también hay que "retirar" a Rachael. Convenientemente, Deckard observa a Rachael a lo lejos pero, mientras la sigue, Leon le desarma repentinamente, y Deckard recibe una paliza. Rachael dispara a Leon, salvando la vida de Deckard y ambos se dirigen al apartamento de Rick, donde discuten las opciones que tiene Rachael. En un tranquilo instante de intimidad musical, ambos se empiezan a enamorar. Entretanto, Roy llega al apartamento de Sebastian y se vale del encanto de Pris para convencer a Sebastian de ayudarle a reunirse con Tyrell. Ya en la habitación de Tyrell, Roy demanda que prolongue su vida y pide perdón por sus pecados. Al no ver satisfecha ninguna de sus solicitudes, Roy asesina a Tyrell y Sebastian. Deckard es enviado al apartamento de Sebastian después de los asesinatos. Allí, Pris le prepara una emboscada, aunque Deckard consigue dispararle tras una lucha. Roy regresa, atrapando a Deckard en el apartamento, y comienza a perseguirlo a través del edificio Bradbury hasta llegar al tejado. Deckard intenta escapar saltando a otro edificio quedando colgado de una viga. Roy cruza con facilidad y mira fijamente a Deckard — en el momento en que éste se desprende de la viga, Roy lo sujeta por la muñeca, salvándole la vida. Roy se está deteriorando muy rápidamente (sus 4 años de vida se acaban), se sienta y relata con elocuencia los grandes momentos de su vida concluyendo: "Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo como lágrimas en la lluvia. Es hora de morir". Roy muere dejando escapar una paloma que tiene en sus manos, mientras que Deckard le mira en silencio. Gaff llega poco después, y marchándose, le grita a Deckard: "Lástima que ella no pueda vivir, pero ¿quién vive?". Deckard regresa a su apartamento y entra con cuidado, cuando nota que la puerta está entreabierta. Allí encuentra a Rachael, viva. Mientras se van del lugar, Deckard encuentra un origami que ha dejado Gaff (¿señal de que se les ha permitido escapar?). Finalmente, la pareja se dirige a un futuro incierto. Temas A pesar de tener el aspecto de una película de acción, Blade Runner contiene un número inusualmente amplio de niveles dramáticos. Como obra del género cyberpunk le debe mucho al cine negro, pues contiene y explora convenciones tales como la mujer fatal, la narración en primera persona a lo Raymond Chandler (narración que no se encuentra en versiones posteriores) y la cuestionable perspectiva moral del héroe — extendido aquí para incluir el lado humano del personaje, así como la cinematografía oscura y de sombras. Es una de las películas de ciencia ficción mejor escritas en ambos temas — pues abarca temas como la filosofía de la religión y las implicaciones éticas que conlleva el dominio de la ingeniería genética, dentro del contexto del drama clásico griego y sus nociones del hibrisJenkins, Mary. (1997) [http://trumpeter.athabascau.ca/content/v14.4/jenkins.html The Dystopian World of Blade Runner: An Ecofeminist Perspective] — y literario, dibujando la poesía de William Blake y la Biblia. Blade Runner también muestra una partida de ajedrez basada en la famosa Inmortal de 1851. (Interponen al rey y la dama en el lado de Tyrell, una posición que un Gran Maestro no intentaría). El mundo de Blade Runner representa un futuro cuya distancia ficticia de la actual realidad se ha reducido, mientras el 2019 se aproxima. La obra penetra en las implicaciones futuras de la tecnología en el ambiente y la sociedad, acercándose al pasado con el uso de la literatura, el simbolismo religioso, los temas dramáticos clásicos y el cine negro. Esta tensión entre pasado, presente y futuro es evidente en el futuro adaptado de Blade Runner, donde la alta tecnología resplandece en lugares, mientras que el resto es decadente y viejo. Hay un alto nivel de paranoia presente en el film, con la manifestación visual del poder de las transnacionales, la policía omnipresente, las luces de las sondas; y en el poder sobre el individuo, representando particularmente por la programación genética de los replicantes. El control sobre el ambiente es observado a gran escala, pero también como cuando los animales son creados como meros artículos. Este contexto opresivo clarifica por qué muchas personas se van a las colonias exteriores, un paralelismo con la migración al continente americano. Las predicciones populares de los años '80, donde Estados Unidos es sobrepasado económicamente por Japón, se reflejan en el dominio de la cultura y publicidad japonesa en la ciudad de Los Ángeles de 2019. También la película hace un uso intensivo de los ojos y las imágenes manipuladas, como llamadas de atención sobre la realidad y la capacidad de percibirla. Todo esto proporciona una atmósfera de incertidumbre para el tema central de Blade Runner: examinar lo humano. Para descubrir a los replicantes, se utiliza una prueba de empatía, con preguntas centradas en el tratamiento a los animales; esto funciona como indicador esencial de la "humanidad" de alguien. Los replicantes son puestos como personajes apáticos, y mientras que los humanos muestran pasiones y preocupaciones por otros, la masa de la humanidad en las calles es fría e impersonal. La película va tan lejos como para poner en duda la naturaleza de Deckard y obligar a la audiencia a reevaluar qué significa ser humano.Kerman, Judith. (1991) Retrofitting Blade Runner: Issues in Ridley Scott's "Blade Runner" and Philip K. Dick's "Do Android's Dream of Electric Sheep?" ISBN 0-87972-510-9 Reparto es quien interpreta al personaje principal, Rick Deckard.]] Blade Runner tuvo un número significativo de actores que, en aquel entonces, eran desconocidos: *Harrison Ford, como Rick Deckard. Recién llegado del éxito de Star Wars, y un año después de que Indiana Jones se estrenara, Ford buscaba un papel dramático. Después de que Steven Spielberg elogiase a Ford, Deeley y Scott consiguieron a Ford para la película. Debido a la pobre recepción inicial de Blade Runner y la fricción con Scott, Ford evita generalmente discutir sobre la película. *John Crewer, como Roy Batty. Hauer dio una breve actuación como líder violento y complejo de los replicantes que no tiene nada que perder. *Elisabeth Shannon, como Rachael. La imagen de la "perfección" femenina a los 22 años, Young todavía cuenta a Blade Runner como una de sus películas preferidas, a pesar de los roces con Ford y Scott debido a su inexperiencia y edad. *Billy Portada, como Gaff. Olmos utilizó su trasfondo étnico para ayudar a crear la "Interlingua" que su personaje usa durante la película. Esto, junto con su bastón, ayuda a crear un misterio alrededor de Gaff, cuyo papel no está claro mientras observa y comenta (con el uso de origamis) sobre Deckard. Música La banda sonora de Blade Runner, compuesta por Vangelis, es una combinación melódica y oscura de la composición clásica y los sintetizadores futuristas que reflejan el futuro retro y de cine negro que Ridley Scott imaginó. Vangelis, recién galardonado con el Oscar por Chariots of Fire, compuso y ejecutó la música con sus sintetizadores, a la cual sólo se añade el saxo tenor del músico de jazz británico, Dick Morrissey, colaborador habitual de Vangelis. El paisaje musical de 2019 fue creado dentro del modo espacial de Vangelis en la música New age, como en otros álbumes suyos. A pesar de la buena acogida por parte del público y la crítica — nominada en 1983 al premio BAFTA y el Globo de Oro como mejor banda sonora original — y la promesa de un álbum con la banda sonora por parte de Polydor Records al final de los títulos de créditos, el lanzamiento de la grabación original se retrasó durante más de una década. Hay dos publicaciones oficiales de la música de Blade Runner. A consecuencia de la carencia de un lanzamiento del disco, la New American Orchestra grabó una adaptación orquestal en 1982, con poca semejanza a la original. Algunos cortes de la película saldrían en 1989 a partir del recopilatorio Themes, pero no sería hasta la presentación del Director's Cut de 1992 cuando aparecerá una cantidad sustancial de la banda sonora. Sin embargo, mientras la mayoría de las pistas del álbum eran de la película, había unas cuantas que Vangelis compuso, pero no fueron finalmente utilizadas y algunas nuevas piezas musicales. La mayoría no consideraban esto como una representación satisfactoria de la banda sonora. Estos retrasos y las pobre reproducciones generaron una cantidad importante de bootlegs durante años. Una de esas cintas piratas apareció en 1982 en las convenciones de ciencia ficción y llegó a ser popular debido al retraso del versión oficial; y en 1993, Off World Music, Ltd. creó un CD pirata que resultaría más extenso que el disco oficial de Vangelis. Un disco de Gongo Records presentaba el mismo material, pero con una calidad de sonido algo mejor. En 2003, otros dos bootlegs aparecieron, el Esper Edition, precedido por Los Angeles — November 2019. El "Esper Edition" contenía dos discos combinando los temas oficiales, lo del disco de Gongo y los propios de la película. Finalmente, "2019" era una compilación, en un sólo disco, que consistía en casi todos los sonidos ambientales de la película, junto algunos sonidos del juego de Westwood "Blade Runner". Premios y nominaciones Blade Runner ha sido nominada y ha ganado premios en numerosas ocasiones: Premios Nominaciones * Premios BAFTA (1983) ** Mejor montaje – Terry Rawlings ** Mejor maquillaje – Marvin G. Westmore ** Mejor banda sonora – Vangelis ** Mejor sonido – Peter Pennell, Bud Alper, Graham V. Hartstone, Gerry Humphreys ** Mejores efectos visuales especiales – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich, David Dryer * La sociedad británica de cineastas: Premio a la mejor película (1982) – Jordan Cronenweth * Fantasporto ** Premio internacional de cine fantástico (1983) - Mejor película – Ridley Scott ** Premio internacional de cine fantástico (1993) - Mejor película – Ridley Scott (Director's cut) * Globos de Oro: Mejor banda sonora original (1983) - Película cinematográfica – Vangelis * Premios Óscar (1983) ** Mejor dirección artística - Decorados – Lawrence G. Paull, David L. Snyder, Linda DeScenna ** Mejores efectos, efectos visuales – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich, David Dryer * Premios Saturn (1983) ** Mejor película de ciencia ficción ** Mejor director – Ridley Scott ** Mejores efectos especiales – Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich ** Mejor actor de reparto – Rutger Hauer ** Mejor lanzamiento en video (1994) – Director's cut Montaje del Director En 1990, Warner Bros permitió brevemente reproducir en cines una copia de 70 mm de la película, anunciándola como un Director's Cut (Montaje del Director). Sin embargo, Ridley Scott negó públicamente que esa versión de la película fuera el definitivo Director's Cut, argumentando que fue editada toscamente y carecía de la banda sonora de Vangelis para la película. En respuesta al descontento de Scott (y en parte debido al resurgimiento de la popularidad de la película a principios de los años 1990), Warner Bros decidió editar un definitivo Director's Cut bajo la dirección de Scott que se presentaría en 1992. Para esto contrataron al restaurador de películas Michael Arick, que fue uno de los que redescubrieron las ediciones originales de Blade Runner y que ya estaba realizando las consultas para la Warner, para encabezar el proyecto junto a Scott. Arick pasó varios meses en Londres con Les Healey, que había sido el editor asistente en Blade Runner, procurando compilar una lista de los cambios que Scott había deseado hacer a la película. También consiguió una enumeración de sugerencias y direcciones del propio director. Arick realizó varios cambios a la película, la mayoría de ellos eran cambios de edición menores, incluyendo la reinserción de Deckard encontrando el unicornio de origami de Gaff en el vestíbulo cerca de su apartamento, al final de la película. Sin embargo, tres cambios importantes se realizaron en la película dando un giro significativo al resultado final: la eliminación de la voz en off de Deckard, la reintroducción de la secuencia de un sueño con un unicornio galopando en un bosque, y el corte del final feliz impuesto por el estudio, incluyendo algunos efectos visuales que originalmente salían en los créditos finales. Las presiones en forma de dinero y tiempo, y la obligación a Thelma & Louise, mantuvieron a Scott apartado de la reedición de la película, y aunque finalmente estaba más contento por esta versión que las anteriores, él no se sentía cómodo con ella como definitivo Director's Cut. La novela autor de la novela.]] El guión original de Hampton Fancher estaba basado libremente en la novela de Philip K. Dick. Sin embargo, el guión de Fancher se enfocaba más en los problemas del entorno y menos sobre las cuestiones de humanidad y fe, que era la parte central de la novela. Cuando Ridley Scott se unió a la película, deseaba realizar cambios al guión ya escrito, y finalmente, contrató a David Peoples para realizar los cambios después de que Fancher se negase. El título de la película también cambió varias veces durante el proceso de escribir el guión, se llamaba "Dangerous Days" (Días peligrosos) en la última prueba de Fancher, pero se renombró a Blade Runner, título prestado (con permiso) de una novela de ciencia ficción de William S. Burroughs, Blade Runner: A Movie. Como resultado de las diferencias del guión de Fancher con la novela, las numerosas reescrituras antes y durante el rodaje y que Ridley Scott no había leído completamente la obra de Dick, la película se apartaba perceptiblemente de su inspiración original. Los cambios han impulsado a muchos críticos y seguidores a considerar ambos como trabajos independientes; a pesar del hecho que la novela fuera reimpresa con el título de Blade Runner para ayudar a aumentar las ganancias. Algunos de los temas en la novela se han reducido al mínimo o han sido eliminados completamente, incluyendo la fertilidad/esterilidad de la población, la religión, los medios de comunicación, la incertidumbre sobre si Deckard es humano, las mascotas reales y sintéticas, y las emociones. Los productores de la película acordaron una proyección de algunos fragmentos rodados para Philip K. Dick poco antes de su muerte a principios de 1982. A pesar del hecho de que la película difería significativamente de su libro y el bien conocido escepticismo de Dick sobre Hollywood, éste se entusiasmó bastante con la película. Dick predijo que: "Runner cambiará la manera de ver las películas". Secuelas Hay tres novelas oficiales y autorizadas de Blade Runner, escritas por el amigo de Philip K. Dick, K. W. Jeter, que continúan la historia de Rick Deckard e intentan resolver las diferencias entre Blade Runner y ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?. Sin embargo, la primera de novela de la trilogía contiene numerosas inconsistencias con la película, incluyendo la resurrección de un personaje muerto y una completa modificación de la naturaleza de otro. El resultado final parece más un universo alternativo que una secuela directa. *''Blade Runner 2: The Edge of Human'' (1995) *''Blade Runner 3: Replicant Night'' (1996) *''Blade Runner 4: Eye and Talon'' (2000) David Peoples ha dicho que en el guión de Soldier (1998) intentó crear una "secuela indirecta" de Blade Runner. Ambas películas toman lugar en el mismo universo, lo que es evidente por el hecho que los autos voladores de Blade Runner aparecen como parte de la escenografía de Soldier. Sin embargo, Soldier es una secuela no oficial, ya que nunca ha sido formalmente aprobada por la sociedad que mantiene los derechos de Blade Runner. Aunque no hay una secuela oficial de Blade Runner, muchos seguidores de la película han observando cierta semejanza con la serie de televisión Total Recall 2070 (1999). Muchos la consideran como una secuela de Blade Runner, o que al menos toma lugar en el mismo universo. La serie está inspirada en la novela que inspiró Blade Runner y el relato corto que inspiró Desafío Total, ambos obra de Philip K. Dick. Otra secuela es la producción de 2003, Natural City, subtitulada como A Korean Blade Runner. Ambientada en 2080, los clones humanos con inteligencia artificial reemplazan la mano de obra en Natural City. Los clones tienen fecha de caducidad pero algunos de ellos no quieren aceptar el hecho de ser reciclados. R'' un miembro de las fuerzas ''MP se enamora de Ria, una clon a punto de expirar... El argumento tiene algunas similitudes con Blade Runner, así como parte de los escenarios, con coches voladores como los spinners y un cierto ambiente e iluminación parecidos, incluso con lluvia permanente. El dirigible de Blade Runner aquí se presenta como una enorme nave anunciando un viaje al lúdico plantea Koyo. Evidentemente la parte oriental tan apreciada por Ridley Scott en esta ocasión está omnipresente sin más. La escena con Deckard pidiendo fideos en un puesto de comidas en la calle también aparece como un guiño a la película. La música, muy melancólica, no puede ser comparada con la obra de Vangelis, aunque se ajusta al clima que se pretende conseguir. Juegos y cómics Hay dos juegos para ordenador basados en la película, uno para Commodore 64 y ZX Spectrum por CRL Group PLC (1985), y otro como aventura de acción por Westwood Studios (1997). Este último juego presenta nuevos personajes e historias alternativas basadas en el mundo de Blade Runner, junto con las voces de algunos originales en el reparto de la película. Un prototipo de juego de mesa también fue creado en California (1982), con reglas parecidas al Scotland Yard. El juego de Konami, Snatcher tiene muchas influencias de Blade Runner, que son recogidas con detalle en numerosas páginas web.KoKee. (2001) Blade Runner & Snatcher Archie Goodwin escribió el guión de la interpretación para cómic, A Marvel Comic Super Special: Blade Runner, publicado en septiembre de 1982. Con cubierta de Jim Steranko, la adaptación de 45 páginas fue ilustrada por el equipo de Al Williamson, Carlos Garzon, Dan Green y Ralph Reese. Una parodia llamada "Blade Blummer" por Crazy Comics también fue creada.Kupperberg, Paul & Camp, Bob. (1982) BladeZone.com – Crazy: Blade Runner Parody Referencias culturales * El teatro situado enfrente de la casa de J.F. Sebastian estrena la obra: "If you sent this information in, can you contact me again?", que fue escrita por la mujer de Ridley Scott. * Las figuras de papel de Gaff tienen un significado: ** Gallina - El temor de Deckard de aceptar la misión. ** Hombre con erección - Excitación por investigar / deseo por Rachel. ** Unicornio - Ser fantástico, pero no real: Rachel. * La escena final de la película es del film El resplandor. En la versión con final feliz. * La pieza que interpreta al piano Rachel es: Concerto en D mayor para guitarra, cuerda y contínuo, de Antonio Vivaldi. * La voz del tema Tales of the Future de la banda sonora oficial es de Demis Roussos. * Para la presentación de los programas de Torneos y Competencias, usan el tema musical de los créditos finales de la película Blade Runner, compuesto por Vangelis. *En el libro "Los Ojos del perro siberiano" de Antonio Santa Ana se menciona que Ezequiel, antes de morir, le deja a su abuela un video-casette de Blade Runner. Éste le da sentido a sus últimas palabras que eran confundidas con un delirio. Curiosidades * La frase que pronuncia el replicante Roy Batty agonizando antes de morir se ha convertido en una de las más famosas de la historia del cine : * Deckard sólo "retira" dos replicantes, ambas mujeres. * La fecha de creación de Pris es el día de San Valentín. * El periódico que aparece en el cajón de la casa de Leon es el mismo que Deckard lee al principio de la película. * La foto en la que salen Rachel y su madre parece tener vida y se oye de fondo los gritos de los niños jugando. * El teatro situado enfrente de la casa de J.F. Sebastian estrena la obra: "If you sent this information in, can you contact me again?", que fue escrita por la mujer de Ridley Scott. * Los personajes tienen relación con un animal : ** Deckard - Unicornio ** Leon - Tortuga ** Roy - Lobo ** Zhora - Serpiente ** Rachel - Araña ** Tyrell - Búho ** Sebastian - Ratón ** Pris - Mapache * Las figuras de papel de Gaff tienen un significado : ** Gallina - El temor de Deckard de aceptar la misión. ** Hombre con erección - Excitación por investigar / deseo por Rachel. ** Unicornio - Ser fantástico, pero no real: Rachel. * La escena final de la película es del film El resplandor. En la versión con final feliz . * La lámpara del despacho de Bryant está formada por fotos de una cacería de Búfalos. * La pieza que interpreta al piano Rachel es: Concerto en D mayor para guitarra, cuerda y contínuo, de Antonio Vivaldi. * Los números de serie de los replicantes son sus características. Ej.: Leon -> N6MAC41717 = Nexus 6, macho, A-Físico, C-Mental nacido el 4/17/17. * Alusiones a los ojos continuamente (escena inicial, test VK, maquillaje, muerte de Tyrell, comentarios como: "He visto cosas que no creeríais...", etc.). * Roy se clava un clavo en la mano, signo de crucifixión cristiana. Esta escena está duplicada, aparece en la cabina de teléfonos, antes de entrar en el laboratorio de ojos, y en la escena final. * Rutger Hauer se presentó al rodaje con el pelo completamente blanco por iniciativa propia. A Scott le encantó la idea y aceptó el cambio de aspecto del actor . * Asimismo, el texto de la escena final "He visto..." y "lágrimas en la lluvia" es creación del mismo Hauer . * En la escena final, hay una inconsistencia en los fondos y luz cuando Roy Batty suelta la paloma. La misma, durante el rodaje, se empapó por el agua, de forma que sus alas no podían batir y alzar el vuelo. Así pues, tuvieron que rodar el vuelo en otro momento, y para entonces la luz había cambiado . * En la escena final Harrison Ford, como Deckard, aparece realmente exhausto. Después de rodar la escena una y otra vez, ¡en realidad Ford estaba exhausto! . * Los ojos brillantes revelan a los replicantes, tanto animales como humanoides. En un plano muy corto puede verse el mismo efecto en los ojos de Deckard cuando está hablando con Rachel en su apartamento. A partir de ahí se han sugerido decenas de argumentos a favor de que Deckard es, en realidad, un replicante. * El hecho de que Gaff realice un unicornio en papel indica que conoce el sueño de Deckard. Por tanto, se apoya también la posibilidad de que éste sea un replicante con recuerdos implantados . * El cartel de la película fue hecho por el ilustrador John Alvin . * Drew Struzan realizó ilustraciones para los carteles de la película, pero no se utilizaron nunca, hasta la publicación de Final Cut (Montaje Final) . * En la última pantalla del juego Sonic The Hedgehog para Mega Drive, el tema que suena de fondo es muy parecido al de Vangelis que se escucha en los créditos de Blade Runner, curiosamente la fase en si guarda ciertas similitudes con el ambiente de la película, como son las chimeneas que expulsan fuego . * La relación de Deckard con las protagonistas femeninas de la película puede verse como una relación con muñecas : ** Rachel, una muñeca decorativa, mitad geisha complaciente, mitad pinup elegante y sensual. ** Zhora, que al morir se convierte en un maniquí más del escaparate. ** Pris, camuflada como muñeca antes de atacar y rota, en el suelo, tras ser retirada. * La voz del tema Tales of the Future de la banda sonora oficial es de Demis Roussos . * Los replicantes pueden ser considerados como cyborgs, puesto que tienen una resistencia y fuerza comparable. Sin embargo, pueden ser heridos y lastimados como humanos y su peso se considera "normal". De no ser así, Leon no podría haber muerto por un disparo, y al morir hubiera aplastado a Deckard . * En la revista Time, se afirma que Deckard si es un replicante . * Deckard no dirige una sola palabra a su contricante, Roy Batty, en ningún momento de la película. * Los diferentes doblajes de la película revelan diferencias de pronunciación y de género, por no decir ya de traducción : ** Sean Young pronuncia el nombre de Tyrell como "tirél" mientras que el resto de personajes lo pronuncian como "tairel". ** El doblaje al catalán contempla el tuteo entre Sebastian y los replicantes mientras que en español se hablan de usted. ** La frase "nunca haría nada que..." sigue con referencia al propio Batty, y en otros doblajes en relación a Tyrell. Hay una cierta confusión de a quién impedirá entrar en el cielo el Dios de la Biomecánica. ** "I think, Sebastian ... therefore I am." pronuciado por Pris, debería haberse traducido como "Pienso, Sebastian... luego existo" en lugar de "Pienso que eso es lo que soy" y similares. * En la escena final, cuando Deckard es perseguido por Roy, dentro de la casa se puede ver claramente la sombra de un camarógrafo, que va siguiendo a Harrison Ford caminando al revés.LPU Referencias Bibliografía * Bukatman, Scott (1997). Blade Runner. BFI Modern Classics. ISBN 0-85170-623-1 * Cain, Christine (1998). Blade Runner Al Límite. ¡Vive la aventura hasta el final! Libro oficial de pistas. Anaya Multimedia. ISBN 84-415-0523-3 * — (1997). Blade Runner Official Strategy Guide. BradyGames Strategy Guides. ISBN 1-56686-728-2 * Campos, Juan (1998). Blade Runner. Cine Negro Futurista. ISBN 84-89240-47-7 * Coco, Donna (1997). Creating Humans for Games. Artículo en Computer Graphics World, Vol 20, número 10, Octubre 1997. ISBN 074470782939-10 * Davis, Mike (2001). Control urbano: la ecología del miedo. Virus Editorial. ISBN 84-88455-89-5 * Davies, Mike (2006). Au-delà de Blade Runner. Los Angeles et l'imagination du désastre. Èditions Allia. ISBN 978-2-84485-204-5 * De Kantzow, Megan (2001). HSC English Study Guide. Brave New World and Blade Runner The Director's Cut. Pascal Press. ISBN 1-74020-134-5 * De Lucas, Javier (2002). Blade Runner. El Derecho, Guardían de la Diferencia. Tirant lo Blanch. ISBN 84-8442-724-2 * De Miguel, Agustí (1998). Harrison Ford. Cinemanía 6. Edimat Libros. ISBN 84-95002-67-1 * Dick, Philip K. (1976). Blade Runner. J'ai Lu. ISBN 2-290-31494-3 * — (2002). Blade Runner. Wilhem Heyne Verlag. ISBN 978-3-453-21728-7 * — (2001). Do androids dream of electric sheep?. Gollancz. ISBN 1-85798-813-2 * — (2000). Do androids dream of electric sheep?. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-423063-5 * — (2008). Blade Runner. ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?, traducción César Terrón. Colección Nebulae y Diamante. Barcelona: Editorial Edhasa, 2008. ISBN 978-84-350-2090-9 / ISBN 978-84-350-3477-7 * — (1989). Blade Runner. Els androides somien xais elèctrics?. Proa. ISBN 84-8437-283-9 * Evans, Chris (1984). The guide to fantasy art techniques. Martyn Dean. ISBN 0-905895-52-5 * Gruzinski, Serge (1990). La guerra de las imágenes. De Cristóbal Colón a Blade Runner (1492-2019). Fondo de Cultura Económica. ISBN 968-16-4446-8 * Hauer, Rutger (2007). All those moments. Harper Collins. ISBN 978-0-06-113389-3 * Iglesias Simón, Pablo (2005). “Aproximaciones a un análisis sonoro del discurso cinematográfico: Blade Runner de Ridley Scott”, Área Abierta Nº 11. ISSN 4891-2482. * Jenkins, Garry (1998). Harrison Ford. Imperfect Hero. Replica Books. ISBN 0-7351-0089-6 * Jetter, K.W. (1995). Blade Runner 2. El límite de lo humano. Martínez Roca. ISBN 84-270-2280-8 * — (1995). Blade Runner 2. The Edge of Human. Bantam. ISBN 0-553-09979-5 * — (1996). Blade Runner 3. La noche de los replicantes. Martínez Roca. ISBN 84-270-2307-3 * — (1996). Blade Runner 3. Replicant night. Bantam. ISBN 0-553-09983-3 * — (2000). Blade Runner 4. Eye and Talon. Orion Books. ISBN 0-575-06865-5 * Latorre, José María (1994). Blade Runner. Amarcord. Libros Dirigido. ISBN 84-87270-09-3 * Martin, Les (1982). Blade Runner. A Story of the Future. Random House. ISBN 394853032 * Marzal Felici, José Javier y Rubio Marco, Salvador (1999). Guía para ver Blade Runner. ISBN 84-7642-566-X * Mead, Syd (1996). Oblagon. Oblagon Inc. ISBN 4-06-201525-0 * — (2001). Sentury. Oblagon Inc. ISBN 0-929463-09-9 * Muñoz, Juan José (2008). "Blade Runner. Más humanos que los humanos". Ediciones Rialp. ISBN 978-84-350-1595-0 * Penhouse. Reportaje fotográfico central. Mayo (1992). Ridley Scott. Ediciones JC. ISBN 84-85741-74-9 * Pérez Rasetti, Carlos (1997). Epistemología para vigilantes. A propósito de Blade Runner. Ediciones Episteme SL. ISBN 84-89447-62-4 * Prieto, Miguel Ángel (2005). Blade Runner. Colección Making of. T&B Editores. ISBN 84-95602-81-4 * Redmon, Sean (2003). Studying Blade Runner. Auteur Publishing. ISBN 1-903663-24-5 * Roberts, Nick y otros (1997). Prima's Unauthorized Guide to Blade Runner. Prima Publishing. ISBN 0-7615-1303-5 * Sammon, Paul M. (1982). Blade Runner. Artículo en Cinefatastique, Vol 12 Número 5 y 6 (número doble) * — (2005). Cómo se hizo Blade Runner. Futuro en negro. Alberto Santos Editor. ISBN 84-95070-32-4 * — (1996). Future Noir. The Making of Blade Runner. Harper Prism. ISBN 0-06-105314-7 * — (1993). Seven versions of Blade Runner. Artículo en Video Watchdog, número 20, Nov/Dic 1993. ISBN 742401615901-11 * Scroggy, David. (1982) Blade Runner Sketchbook. Blue Dolphin. ISBN 0-943128-02-1 * — (1982). The Blade Runner Portfolio. Blue Dolphin. ISBN 0-943128-03-X * — (1982). The Illustrated Blade Runner. Blue Dolphin. ISBN 0-943128-01-3 * Shay, Don (2003). Blade Runner: The Inside Story. Cinefex. ISBN 1-84023-210-2 * Struzan, Drew (2004). Oeuvre. Dreamwave Productions. ISBN 0-9732786-7-6 * VV.AA. (2001). A Student's Guide To Blade Runner. Wizard Books. ISBN 1-876367-94-6 * — (1996). Blade Runner. ISBN 84-8310-504-7 * — (1982). Blade Runner. American Cinematographer, Julio 1982 * — (1988). Blade Runner. AA.VV.. Cuadernos ínfimos. Tusquets. ISBN 84-8310-504-7 * — (1982). Blade Runner Souvenir Magazine. ISBN 07189649107-01 * — (1991). Retrofitting Blade Runner. Popular Press. ISBN 0-87972-510-9 * — (2002). Ridley Scott. Blade Runner. Paidós Películas. ISBN 84-493-1210-8 * — (1999). Spinner Dokuhon Final. TVC-Publishing. * — (2005). The Blade Runner Experience. Wallflower. ISBN 1-904764-30-4 Véase también * Ciencia ficción * Cyberpunk * Philip K. Dick * ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? Enlaces externos * Ficha de Blade Runner en IMDB * Ficha técnica, crítica y anécdotas de Blade Runner en "Pasadizo.com" * Blade Runner puntuación y críticas de internautas en FilmAffinity * Jack Blade Runner Page – Web de Jack Moreno. Mantiene el guión traducido, ensayos, noticias. * Blade Runner Photos and More * Ficha en Carteles de Cine * My Blade Runner – Web con versiones de la película, el libro, banda sonora, juegos, atrezzo, merchandising, etc. Proyecto LA 2019, the lost files. Citado en Future Noir 2007. * Las cuñas publicitarias incluidas en Blade Runner * Blade Runner, de Ridley Scott, por Paul Bitternut * Vídeo de la cita final de Roy Batty interpretado por Rutger Hauer * Papiroflexia: Cómo plegar en papel el unicornio de Blade Runner * [http://www.labitacoradeltigre.com/2006/12/19/vangelis-tema-de-amor-de-blade-runner/ Vangelis, Love Theme: Blade Runner] * Cenas do filme Categoría:Películas de acción Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas distópicas Categoría:Películas de ciencia ficción Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Inteligencia artificial en fantasía y tradición Categoría:Películas basadas en relatos de Philip K. Dick Categoría:Peliculas dirigidas por Harrison Ford